


Infinite Universes but in Every Single One, Our Paths Always Cross

by BaneThePsychopath



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, JooHyuk, M/M, One-Shots, Short Stories, Twitter, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneThePsychopath/pseuds/BaneThePsychopath
Summary: A collection of short stories from the prompts sent to me on Twitter and others, from my head.On Twitter, I asked for:-1 word-theme-ship (joohyuk or showki)
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Infinite Universes but in Every Single One, Our Paths Always Cross

**Author's Note:**

> word : coffee  
> theme : university students au  
> ship : joohyuk

Being close friends with one of the members of the university’s biggest fraternity permits and tempts Minhyuk to fulfill the party animal inside of him. On the day Changkyun asked him out to a frat party, he immediately went all out at the mall to make sure that he was going to be the hottest in that damn mansion.

And yes, he was. The moment he entered the room—late—because he’s fashionable and relevant—all eyes were immediately on him. Minhyuk was not exactly promiscuous but he did love the attention.

A couple drinks and many hours later Minhyuk finds himself at the center of a game.

“It’s simple,” Changkyun says before tying someone’s neck tie in front of his eyes, “Just sit there looking pretty and find your true love through kisses.”

He’s not promiscuous. Just romantic. And maybe a bit tipsy… definitely, a bit tipsy…

Minhyuk’s not sure how many tongues he’s tasted but what he’s damn sure of was that he did not like any of them. The bitter tastes of alcohol on their tongues and drunken rough grips on his neck, hair, face—everywhere, Minhyuk didn’t like it at all.

‘Just one more,’ he told himself. He was sick and tired of these people. He knew that he was attractive, he knew that he wanted the attention but no, he did not want unwarranted roughness and disrespect.

Minhyuk finds himself waiting for so long that his ass has started to hurt from the wooden chair and he wonders if there even is someone who is going to kiss him. “Hey, are you going to kiss me or not? Is anyone even still here?”

He hears a chuckle from his friend. “Chill, Minhyuk, he’s just shy. C’mon now don’t be shy—no, you can’t back out now!” Changkyun says to the man in front of Minhyuk.

Cautious steps approach Minhyuk and shaking hands bring their way onto the sides of his face, gently tracing his cheekbones.

And they kiss. It was soft and shy at first but when Minhyuk initiates and tastes him, he starts to crave for more.

Coffee, the boy tastes like coffee and his touches were as light as latte and soft like whipped cream. 

Minhyuk smiles through their kiss before pulling away.

“You, I like you,” he says before removing the blindfold to behold the sight of narrow eyes, plump cheeks, a deep set of dimples and a smile that matches his.

“What’s your name?” Minhyuk asks.

“Jooheon,” the other man says before he sticks a hand out to shake, “Lee Jooheon.”

Minhyuk takes the latter’s hand and stands up almost immediately before dragging the man out of the game circle. “You,” he says as they pave through the swarm of bodies, “I want to know everything about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hahaha i didn't recheck this so yeah i hope you enjoyed the first short story!


End file.
